The Blind Date
by marvelonmymind
Summary: Natasha Romanoff finally convinces Jamie Barnes to let her guard down and go on a blind date (Just a genderbent Bucky Barnes oneshot I've been wanting to write forever that I finally decided to actually do while I'm taking a break from my other story, Winters Shadow (go read it!) I hope you like it :) reviews are always welcomed!).


"Absolutely not." Steve Rogers and Jamie Barnes said together, shaking their heads in sync.

"Aw, why not?" Natasha Romanoff pouted, crossing her arms.

"Because, we don't know this person. What if she's dangerous?"

"Because I don't want to leave the house," Jamie mumbled and Natasha groaned. "Steve, stop being so overprotective; the girl I set Jamie up with is five feet tall, I hardly think she's dangerous." Steve snorted. "And how tall are you?"

She ignored him. "Jamie, you need to leave the house. It's time to re-introduce yourself to society." Jamie rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. "No, I already tried that and it didn't work. I wasn't too fond of people staring at me like I was some type of goddamned circus act."

"Jamie please, I already set it up and she's really excited to meet you. I told her all about you."

"Did you tell her that I'm part metal and kind of fucked up as well?" Natasha threw her hands up in frustration. "I'm done being nice. You're going Barnes, even if I have to drag you there myself."

"Fine, I'll go!" she slumped into the couch, defeated. Natasha looked satisfied. "Good. And wear this," she threw a bag at her labelled "H&M", which Jamie caught easily in her metal hand. "No, absolutely not. Where's the rest of it?"

"Wear it." Natasha said over her shoulder before she slammed the door behind her. Jamie stared in wonder and fear at the tiny emerald green dress she was holding. "I don't think I can fit into this thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh wow, I actually fit into it," she gawked at her reflection in surprise. There was a tentative knock on her door and then Steve's voice drifted from the other side. "Are you decent?"

"Yep."

"Wow, Becky, you look... you know..." he ran his fingers through his hair looking away awkwardly. Jamie cringed internally at the use of her nickname. Unfortunately, Rebecca was her middle name and once Steve had discovered that about her, he affectionately began to call her "Becky". He was the only person in the world that was allowed to, though.

"I guess I should do something with my hair?" She looked at Steve and he raised his eyebrows as if to say 'don't ask me'. Jamie had always been a bit of a tomboy, preferring to hang out with boys and coming home with ripped dresses and scraped knees, which had always garnered her odd looks back in the 1940s.

"I think Sharon left a curling iron and some... stuff in the bathroom, if that'll help."

During Jamie's time as the Winter Soldier, her long dark hair was put into a functional braid for missions. Thinking of aesthetics was one of the many things that Hydra disallowed.

Finally, an hour later and after several curse words muttered in Russian, Jamie felt satisfied in her handiwork. _I'm an assassin, I can do something as simple as my hair. "_Beck, you look amazing! You're going to break this girls' heart."

"Really? Even with..." she nodded to her left arm. "Yes, even with your arm. I'm glad you decided to do this. Nat's right, you do need to start living again."

Becky laughed. "I thought you were against me going on this blind date, Steve."

"I was, but then I realized you can take care of yourself. I know I can be slightly overwhelming, but you're all I have Becky. You're my best friend. I'm not gonna lose you again."

"God, you're so dramatic."

"You're a jerk."

"Punk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie glanced at the address Natasha had texted her, making sure she was at the right place. _I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous? I've swept countless women off of their feet... Although that was in a past life._

She made sure that the cardigan that Natasha had also thought to give her was in place and she stepped into the restaurant, sweeping the crowd for the girl Natasha described.

_Holy smokes, she's gorgeous. _Jamie's blind date spotted her standing in the doorway and she broke out into a huge smile, waving Jamie over excitedly. Jamie made her way over, giving herself a pep talk the entire way.

_Oh man, she's really pretty. _Shewas entranced by her brown skin, shoulder length auburn hair, warm brown eyes and full lips.

"You're Jamie, right? You're even more beautiful than Natasha mentioned. I'm Raine, by the way." She held out her hand and Jamie looked at it for a beat before shaking it. "Don't worry, she already told me about your arm. It's fine," she said and Jamie let out a breath that she didn't even know that she had been holding.

They both sat down at the table and when Raine smiled at her over her menu, Jamie got a good feeling. _I'm glad I did this._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, so you speak French too?! Oh, that's so cool! I'm so intimidated; I'm pretty lame in comparison." Raine said. Jamie didn't miss that her hand had found its way to her shoulder. Jamie smirked, self-satisfied. _Still got it._

"I'm pretty certain that you're just as cool as I am." Jamie decided to go for it, she slipped her fingers through Raine's, watching her face carefully. Raine blushed slightly and a huge smile broke out across her face. _Maybe Natasha does actually know what she's talking about._

"I know that this is going to sound super forward and feel free to shoot me down, but my apartment is like a block away would you like to maybe come over for coffee or whatever?"

_Oh_. "Yeah sure, I'd like that." Raine smiled up at Jamie. "Okie dokie." She pulled Jamie down the sidewalk after her excitedly.

"I hope you don't mind dogs," Raine said as she pushed her door open and a chubby little Corgi puppy padded it's way over to Jamie. Jamie smiled instantly at the dogs happy little expression. She loved how dogs were always happy to see her, in spite of her metal arm. She made a mental note to beg Steve to get a dog.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be right back." Jamie sat on the edge of the couch, the Corgi wiggling excitedly at her feet. Minutes later, Raine returned, having slipped off her heels and made her way to the kitchen. She set about to making the coffee, measuring grounds into the machine.

_Oh man, I have no idea what I should do. Should I make a move or does 'coffee' legitimately mean coffee? What if I'm just jumping to conclusions? What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!_

Suddenly, a steaming cup was presented to her. "I have no idea how you take your coffee, so you can add sugar or whatever if you need."

"It's fine, thank you," she sipped the drink slowly trying to stall, so her brain could think of something to say.

_Uh. Shit._

"Why do you look so nervous?" Raine asked, jerking Jamie from her thoughts. "Nervous? No, I'm not nervous." She lied though her teeth. Raine laughed quietly, taking the cup from Jamie which she had been gripping tightly and placed it on the table in front of them.

"It's okay, it's cute," she slipped a hand through Jamie's hair and Jamie sighed, leaning into her touch. Raine took her face in both of her hands, grazing her thumbs against her cheekbones lightly.

Jamie's eyes drifted to Raine's perfect lips and she wondered how they would feel pressed against hers.

Jamie brushed her lips against Raine's lightly at first, then deeper when she responded enthusiastically.

Raine took Jamie's bottom lip between her teeth tugging on it softly and Jamie wrapped her left arm around her waist carefully, pulling her into her lap.

Her hands were everywhere at once; on her hips, cupping the shape of her perfect ass and on her thighs, creating patterns across her chest and shoulders with her lips. Raine tucked her face into Jamie's hair as her lips traveled up and down her collarbone, alternating between gentle kisses and sharp nips. Jamie's name fell from Raine's lips quietly and it's as if it's the first time that Jamie has really clearly heard it.

She found the zipper of her dress and pulled it down as fast as possible. Raine stood, letting the dress slip from her frame and Jamie drank in every inch of her, running her hands lazily along her curves, muscles quivering under Jamie's caress. Raine pulled Jamie to her feet as well, pushing the material of her cardigan off of her shoulders. Raine trailed her index finger down her metal arm slowly.

"Can you feel anything?"

"Not really. I have dull sensations, but it's not like my flesh arm." Raine nodded, staring up at her with her big brown eyes before she motioned for Jamie to turn around. She unzipped Jamie from her dress, and she ran her fingers across the area where the metal of her arm met her skin. Jamie fought the urge to push her hand away. She brushed her lips across the scarred skin. "You're beautiful." She murmured.

_That's exactly what was going through my mind. _Jamie let her thumb play across Raine's bottom lip, her pupils wide with desire.

Jamie couldn't be patient any longer, she was desperate to taste her, to make Raine hers. She pushed her down onto the couch, her hands resting on either side of Raine's shoulders.

She captured her mouth again, her tongue tasting every bit of her, hands tangling in her hair, her knees spreading her legs apart. She slipped her thigh between hers and Raine groaned softly as she rolled her hips against her thigh. She kissed a path down her chest, kissing a circle around her hardened nipple and rolled the other between her thumb and index finger. Jamie finally gave in to Raine's quiet pleas and took her nipple into her mouth, sucking softly at first, then building intensity. She scraped her teeth over the tip and Raine's hips bucked toward her roughly. She repeated the attention on the other side, Raine's hips continuing to thrust upwards desperately.

Jamie's hand drifted down her stomach, tracing her fingers along the insides of her thighs. Her lips followed, pressing her mouth against the wet material of her panties and Raine groaned softly. She hooked her fingers underneath the fabric and pulled them down her legs, tossing them somewhere on the floor.

"Tell me what you want me to do Raine," her voice was low as she stared up at her. "I want you to put your fingers inside of me," her voice was breathless, barely above a whisper. "Please."

Slowly, tortuously slow, a finger pushed its way inside of her. Raine moved her hips, trying to push her finger deeper, but Jamie held her hips down with her metal arm. She planned to drag this on for a long time, she wanted to make certain that she enjoyed every second.

Glancing upwards, Jamie saw that Raine's eyes were shut tight, her bottom lip wedged firmly between her teeth.

Jamie eased her legs open further, draping them over her shoulders. "You're so wet for me," Jamie said, continuing to slowly drive her finger into her tight channel.

"Please," she pleaded softly.

"Please what? Tell me."

"Please, I need to feel your mouth on my clit."

Jamie lowered her head, her tongue lightly brushing across her clit. Raine tangled her hands in her hair, fingernails scraping against her scalp. She slipped another finger inside of her, spreading them apart slightly as she them in and out of her she sucked on her clit, pushing her fingers into her faster. She could tell by the small shudders and gasps that Raine was close.

She worked a third finger inside of her, stretching her open, while her mouth was relentless on her clit.

"I'm so close... Please..."

Jamie curled her fingers in toward herself and grazed her teeth against her clit, watching intently as Raine writhed above her.

"I want to hear you come for me. Let me hear you scream." Jamie smiled against her folds as Raine came screaming, her words coming out in a broken tangle of syllables, hips thrashing against Jamie's face.

She finally stilled and Jamie kissed her way back up her stomach tracing her hands along her sides she pulled Raine into her side, holding her tightly while she came down from her high.

"I'm really glad that we did this blind date thing." She said, her voice slightly hoarse.

Jamie smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where were you? Where have you been Becky? I was worried sick about you." Steve all but yelled not two seconds after she stepped through the door the next morning.

"Uhhh..."

"Calm down, Rogers, obviously her date went really well." Natasha said as she appeared from the kitchen munching on a bagel. She winked at Jamie and Jamie shot her a small smile.

"She still could've called."

"I would have, but my mouth was a little preoccupied at the time." She whipped off her cardigan and Steve spotted the various love bites trailing down her neck. Steve was beet red. She was pretty sure he'd had a brain aneurysm.

"We're seeing each other again tomorrow, by the way." She headed off down the hall to change, but turned back around when she remembered something.

"Steve, we should get a puppy." With that, she made her way to her room, leaving Steve flushed and confused and Natasha cracking up loudly.


End file.
